Teaching is Easy, Right?
by HopelessJuliet
Summary: Bella has finally graduated from teacher training, and meets Edward, the sexy lead singer of a band. Sparks fly after too much vodka, but is it all worth the risk? And is there more to Edward then Bella originally thinks? Rated M. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1 - Radioactive

**For this chapter, you need to youtube the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and when the song begins in the story, play it as you go, it makes it so much more awesome. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Radioactive**

To say that teacher training is a difficult process would be the understatement of the century, but I Isabella Swan had finally passed and become a certified English teacher! Yay! At the age of 28, I could have finished it earlier, but after attempting various degrees and not really finding my calling, my friend Alice suggested becoming a teacher. Apparently I have a great knack for giving evils and shouting at people. What can I say? I have a gift. But from there I applied with absolutely no experience and somehow, I made it through! Although who knows if I'll make it past this evening? The memory of Alice 'planning' my party this morning still gave me a hint of nausea.

"Oh but Bella come on it'll be great! We could go to a club, dance the night away and get completely pissed on the way!"

I frowned at her, not forgetting the addition of my 'natural' evils.

"Alice you know I'm far too old for that kind of thing. In fact, I was far too old for it when I was 20, so let me put it nice and clear for you. NO." I didn't mean to be grumpy and unsociable all the time, I just didn't like going out. I'm not the girliest of girls and so the dressing up (which Alice so conveniently seems to love) is torture. Not even mentioning when you get to the club and all the men are staring at you like some piece of meat. Ugh. No thank you!

"But what about Rose? She LOVES going out, and she hasn't been out for ages. She has to look after little Tommy all the time, and you know Emmett never helps out." A little frown formed over her eyes. Alice never quite warmed to Emmett, he was a man through and through, and if there was a choice of looking after your son of watching football, he'd choose the football. He and Rose have been married for 4 years and they have a little boy called Tommy who's just turned 1. Tommy is ADORABLE. He's the spitting image of his father, but with blonde curly locks and sharp blue eyes, and not to mention the chubbiest cheeks on the planet. But Rose not only has to look after Tommy all day, but she runs her own online site for mechanical bits (I don't particularly understand it, but it involves cars) whilst Emmett is at the garage being a full time mechanic. And when Emmett comes home, he sits on the sofa and doesn't move until bed. It's true, I've watched him do it.

"You know Rose is busy Alice, she probably doesn't have time to come celebrate. I don't have time to celebrate, I have to prepare for my classes which start next week, and I can't get it wrong. It's an all-boys school I'm working at, they'll _annihilate _me!" The fact that I had already got a teaching position was incredible, however it was at the local boys' school in town and it didn't have the best reputation, so I imagine they were desperate for _any_ kind of teacher.

Alice merely scoffed at me.

"Who cares it's in a week? Today is Saturday and we are going out!"

I didn't even bother to look up at her from my phone. "Alice, no. I just want to stay in and do some lesson planning."

"Hmph." She grabbed her own phone and started to tap furiously. That couldn't be good. A couple of seconds later, her phone buzzed and a gleeful look returned to her face.

"Bellaaaa…" She looked at me with her big brown eyes, pretending to be nice but really planning some mischief.

"Yes Alice?" I tried not to sigh in annoyance, she can be so persistent.

"My little brother just text me about a gig his band have got tonight and he wants me to come. You know you wouldn't abandon me to a bunch of adolescents? I can't say no to him, but you being there would just be the best!" She looked at me so innocently, my resolve cracked a bit.

"Would we have to dress up?" Her eyes flashed a little but she quickly composed herself.

"Not really. I mean, smart casual would be good. You could wear a skirt, or OH wear that new dress I bought you, that would look gr…" I cut her off.

"Alice, you said not really. So jeans it is." She frowned again.

"But we don't have to drink lots. We can combine supporting my little brother AND celebrating your teaching degree all at the same time! Please Bella, come on!" She was actually proper pleading. My resolve was crumbling.

"FINE! But you have to buy me at least 2 drinks." I got up and walked out of my room into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I could hear a distant noise, and it suspiciously sounded like Alice celebrating.

So here I was, sitting at a table in a large pub with a Disoranno and coke in one hand, and my other hand desperately trying to pull my skirt down. Alice did manage to get me into a black tube skirt, but it felt like 2 sizes too small. But my top was a flowing purple strappy top that covered up some of the tightness. But not much.

"Oh Bella, the band will be on in a minute, you want me to get you another drink?" She looked at me gleefully. I looked at my half full glass, downed it in one then passed it to her.

"Sure, why not?" I might as well get a little drunk. I had never met Alice's little brother. I think his name was Edward or something? He was probably some dopey teenager trying to get a girlfriend by being 'cool'. Well that's what a lot of boys and my school did back in the day, and usually rather unsuccessfully. Either way, he was the singer, and then a guy called Jasper (who I think Alice was trying to hook me up with) was the bassist, Mike was a guitarist and another guy called Jacob was on the drums. Maybe one of them will be worth trying to hook up with, I hadn't had sex in MONTHS. The problem with being near your thirties (I dread to think about it) is that all the men start to become unattractive and unfit and only just want sex, and can't be bothered to do any more of the more interesting stuff. When I was younger, sometimes you didn't even have sex, you just fumbled about and experimented on stuff to see what felt good. I genuinely miss those days, and the fact all the guys (or at least they all seemed to be) physically fit and had buckets of stamina.

I was just remembering a fantastic night back when I was 21 when a man spoke over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, let's hear it for the new up and coming band in town, Breaking Dawn!"

Breaking Dawn? Sheesh, who came up with that? I watched as the drummer came out, my goodness he was huge. Genuinely he was at least 6"4 and his arms were just muscle. I would _not_ mind spending some time with him. Then followed the guitarist Mike, who looked positively weedy in comparison, and then Jasper, who was more lean than weedy, with golden hair and an awkward way about him. He was pretty cute I guessed. But then Edward came on. Boy was I wrong about him.

He came on with his head down, put his hand on the microphone and looked up. I nearly died right there. He was tall, about 6"2 I guess. And he was lean, not quite as much as Jasper or Mike, he definitely had a bit of muscle on him, but he was still thin compared to Jacob. He wore a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, undone to show a plain white t-shirt underneath and dark denim jeans, and some dark shoes I couldn't see from here. But it wasn't his shoes I was concentrating on. His face was just _perfect_. Everything was angles; eyes, jaw, cheekbones, but not too harsh like you would cut yourself on them. His skin looked fairly pale (probably not as pale as me), so his dark eyes stood out. And his hair was a gorgeous reddy-brown, in fact edging towards bronze or copper. I couldn't tell in the light but it had the kind of mussed up, just got out of bed look. Just as I thought that, he ran his hands through it. It worried me how much I wanted to do that.

While I was lost gawking at this Adonis in front of me, the band had begun playing. They were covering an Imagine Dragons single to start with (I secretly loved them, Alice hated them) and one of my favourite songs, 'Radioactive'. Mike and Jasper started backing vocals, but then, with eyes closed, Edward started to sing.

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals._

He did the breathing in part, and as he breathed out he opened his eyes and stared right at me. I was a deer in the headlights. I couldn't look away. But he carried on singing.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. _

Unfortunately at this point he looked down again and I was free from his gaze. It was so intense, it sent some weird feeling into the pit of my stomach. But he looked up again for the chorus.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive! Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

As he continued singing, I was captivated. Not only was he a fantastic singer, he sung with feeling and a sense of urgency. Also, he kept looking back at me. It's not like when you think someone is looking in your direction and it turns out they're looking at someone behind you. He was looking at me dead in the eye, and it felt a bit like he was undressing me with those eyes, slowly discarding each bit of clothing. But I put that down to being unreasonably horny. Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and he was looking at me again, his eyes smouldering with intensity.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died, deep in my bones, straight from inside._

Then all the band all nodded their heads and jumped up for the big chorus finish. This song has definitely moved from one of my favourites, to my favourite of all time. Ever.

The song came to an end, and everyone cheered and clapped. I clapped but a little belatedly as I was still in a bit of a trance after the song. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to be near him, to talk to him, to _touch _him. And I was scared of that, scared of my emotions.

What had I gotten myself into now?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is the first story I've written in a long time so please review to let me know how I'm doing!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fancy a drink?

**Next chapter time! Hope this heats things up a bit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and noone.**

* * *

"Bella!" Alice came half running back on her enormous heels and put a drink at the table.

"You wouldn't believe how busy it is at the bar! How was it? Did my brother sing good or what? That Jasper guy is CUTE! I mean I was thinking of setting you up with him but I'm tempted to take him for myself…" Alice continued to rattle on, and I tried to nod in the right places. Alice was easy to be with when she was on a talking spree, not much could distract her. While she chattered, the band started up on another song and again I was lost in my trance like state, not being able to stop looking at Edward.

The rest of the evening continued in this manner; Alice bought me drinks, I nodded while staring at Edward, and the band played until the end of the set. It was half 11 by the time they were finished. I tried my best to clap at the end but I still wasn't quite with it.

"Oh Bella, let's go back stage! I can go meet Jasper!" I froze. I didn't want to go backstage. What if he'd notice me staring at him? He must think I'm a weirdo.

"How exactly are we going to get there? We don't have a pass or anything." Trying to think of excuses wasn't my best skill.

"Bella. One, it's a pub. Two, I'm Edwards sister; I can go wherever he goes. So let's GO before some tart tries to steal Jasper!" I sighed in resignation, and got pulled along to the back of the stage area. When we got there, Alice knocked on the door and the massive guy Jacob answered. He was actually pretty cute, and the muscles you just couldn't ignore, but he had nothing on Edward.

"Hey guys! You're Edward's sister aren't you? And, uh, who's this?" Jacob looked at me, a blush creeping across his face as he looked me up and down. Well that is unexpected.

"This is Bella, my best friend. She's just finished her teacher training so we came here to celebrate! Can we come in? I haven't met the band before!" Without warning she pulled me into the room, underneath Jacob's arm and made a beeline for Jasper, letting me go in the middle of the room. Brilliant, abandoned. Jacob looked thoroughly confused as he watched us go into the room.

"Sure, just head on in." He looked at me again, shook his head then went out the way we came. Huh, weird.

I was just attempting to pull my skirt down a little bit when I felt someone behind me. I spun round, tripping on my own foot and fell flat on my face. Well I would've done if someone hadn't caught me. I looked up to see the most beautiful face looking down on me, a crooked grin plastered across his face, but his dark eyes smouldering into mine. He put me upright, his hand lingering on my waist where he caught me.

"So you must be the famous Bella?" His voice sounded just as good talking as when he was singing.

"Uh famous? Why's that?" It was all I could manage.

"Well we've never met, but Alice goes on about you all the time. It's a shame you've never been round before." He looked at me with those smouldering eyes, but with a little frown on his face. Maybe he was confused?

"Oh right. Yeah well I've been working really hard at the moment, I've just finished my teacher training." I couldn't help but smile. I had worked damn hard for that.

"Ah, congratulations then! I'm just a measly student, trying to earn money by playing music." His mouth pulled up at the side – that crooked grin again. But I was distracted by the thought of student. He must be at university then, he looked old enough to be in third year so that would make him 21 minimum. Last time I looked, 21 was very legal. Ugh, but he looked so good, he probably had some hot, younger girlfriend. He seemed to notice my face turn down, and he looked at me hard.

"Say, d'you want a drink? I've got a bottle of vodka that Jacob bought, but he's gone so we might as well finish it. Besides, I need to wind down after the gig." He flashed me a grin and I nearly melted on the spot. He seemed pretty confident in himself. Huh, that makes one of us. I glanced over at Alice and she was flirting away at Jasper, and I noticed Mike wasn't there so I decided, why not?

"Sure." I smiled back at him, trying not to think I could be 6 years older than him and that this was a bad idea. He took my hand (I nearly had a heart attack) and pulled me out into the corridor and through to a separate room full of speakers, bags and trunks. He pulled three speakers into a set of chairs and table, brought the vodka from another bag and a couple of glasses and poured us a shot each. I took a seat on the left speaker tentatively – I didn't want to flash my pants at him, and he took the right one. I noticed that he downed his drink instantly and poured another one, so I followed suit and downed mine. He grinned at me again and filled mine up.

"So, what kind of teaching are you going to do? Science, maths?" He downed another shot of vodka, and poured another one. Jeez, he was eager for a drink. I laughed at his suggestion.

"Maths? Really? No way, I'm going to teach English." I drank my vodka and he filled it up again.

"I didn't mean to offend, but English is cool. You into modern stuff or…?"

"Not really. I like the classics. Like Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, that kind of thing."

"Ah just checking. The classics are the best, even if a bit mushy."

And the conversation carried on like that for a while, not to mention full of downing and refilling shots. It felt like I'd only been there a couple of minutes but the clock on the wall showing half 12 meant otherwise. I had done a lot of talking, he was asking loads of questions and for once in my life, someone actually seemed genuinely interested. So not only did he look great and sing great, he also had a personality. Just a shame about being only 21. I tried to shift the conversation to him, but I was finding my mind becoming fuzzy with drink, as well as waves of an unknown urge as I watched him take off his shirt. To be fair it was really warm in this room, I was breaking out in a sweat.

"So what kind of stuff do you like?" I interrupted his millionth question, and shifted to try and make myself more comfortable. My skirt was riding up, and I couldn't help but notice him glancing down at my legs. He looked up at me and his eyes were dark. Really dark. I wasn't sure why, but he shook his head as if to clear it and answered.

"Well, that's a pretty broad question. Define stuff." He gave me that crooked grin again and I flustered for an answer. I shifted in my seat (quick glance down from Edward), and thought frantically.

"Um, what's your favourite colour? Favourite book? Any girlfriend?" I didn't mean to slip that one in but I was getting pretty drunk. He laughed a bit and looked skyward as if in deep thought.

"Well, colour is green. Book, too difficult to call. And girlfriend…" He looked back at me with those dark eyes. "Zilch." I couldn't help the little sigh of relief that escaped my lips. I couldn't decide whether it was how tired, drunk or hot I was, I was feeling more confident than usual. So I asked,

"No girlfriend then. But what's your type?" He looked at me carefully, calculating his answer it seemed.

"Brunette, pale, mid-twenties, green eyes, that sort of thing." He was really looking at me now, just like when he was singing. It took me longer than it should have to clock he was describing me. I should have been flattered but I panicked. Alice always tells me off for doing this, but as soon as I notice a guy taking interest in me, I bolt. And this demi-god was not only very attractive, but he was only 21 and probably drunk. I quickly decided that waking up in the morning next to him (although that would be incredible on so many levels), but with him looking at me thinking 'Crap, how drunk did I get last night?', was not something I could go through with. So I quickly got up, mumbled something and started to wobble to the door.

"Wait! Stop!" Before I even got to the door, his hand wrapped around my arm and he spun me round. I inevitably stumbled backward and my back slammed into the wall behind me. As I fell I pulled Edward with me and he fell onto me against the wall.

Well this suddenly got interesting.

His whole body was pressed against mine, and there was no sign that he would move. I couldn't help it but I suddenly had an incredible urge to touch him. I could feel the hard planes of his body against mine, his breath tickled my hair (him being 6"2 and me 5"6 left a considerable gap), and his free arm resting on the wall was tense and I could see the muscles and tendons sticking out. I wanted to touch him. So bad. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head.

"I…I…Edward I'm so…" I was stuttering, so I looked down and opened my eyes. That was a mistake. His white t-shirt had ridden up and I could see his hip and half of the V that led down to his jeans, as well as a bit of his snail trail and maybe one of the six pack I imagined he had. I genuinely had never wanted someone so much before. I looked back up at him, and he was staring down at me with his dark eyes. He looked like he was trying to make a decision, he was frowning and breathing deeply. Then I saw one side of his perfect mouth twitch up slightly.

"Ah, what the heck." He breathed in a husky voice. Then he put his hand behind my neck and kissed me.

Well kissing would be lying. It was like sex with mouths. At first he was relatively gentle, but as soon as he began to move his mouth, my body reacted and my arms went round his neck and pulled him closer. He took this as a positive sign and moved his other arm round my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel _everything_. Our kissed deepened, and his tongue licked my lips, almost asking for entrance. I opened my mouth eagerly and then our tongues were moving together and I couldn't help a little moan escaping. I must have been completely mashed.

He responded to my moan by pushing me harder against the wall, again eliciting another moan from my lips. His hand that was at my neck slid down my arm, grazing my breast, down my waist and to my thigh. He then put his hand underneath and hitched my leg to his hip, causing my legs to move apart and him to push closer against me. This time we both moaned.

I could barely breathe, but somehow we kept kissing and I kept moaning a little bit. My hands were suddenly in his hair, trying to bring his face closer. Then the next minute I moved them down onto his broad, muscly shoulders, down onto his pecs, down his abs and then under his top. We both groaned even more. At the time I couldn't think of anything but him, the taste of him, the feel of his body. But in hindsight, I don't think I would have stopped myself, we could have had sex right there and then and it would never have crossed my mind. But fortunately (or unfortunately as I felt at the time) Alice's shrill voice broke the intense bubble we had created around ourselves.

"Bella! Where are you? Have you seen Edward anywhere? We need to get back!" Both Edward and I froze, suddenly realising how bad this would look if Alice came in. He quickly detangled himself from me and moved to sit on a speaker. I, much more slowly, readjusted my skirt, quickly sorted my hair out and moved towards the other speaker when Alice burst in.

"There you are! I was wondering where you two went! Hey, Edward! You better not have been drinking that vodka, you know Mum doesn't like it when we drink too much." Alice bustled in, and gave us both a hard look. I must have looked like a beetroot, I definitely felt like one. It looked like she was deciding something, then almost a second later dismissed it with a shake of her head then spoke to me.

"So much for you not drinking too much Bella! You've nearly had a whole bottle of vodka!" She looked over towards the bottle and then to Edward.

"Edward, I've got to drive Bella back first then I'll come pick you up in a bit 'kay? I don't think she's in driving condition. And open a door in here, it's hot!" She quickly grabbed my hand and towed me back through the pub, out into the car park and towards her car. I glanced at Edward before I left and his eyes were still incredibly dark, but he seemed sad, almost deflated. I tried not to think about him; my head was getting clearer and I was realising how far I would've gone and how much crap I'd be in with Alice afterwards. When we finally got in, she turned to me a stern look on her face.

"You weren't getting cosy with my brother were you? I mean…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"No Alice of course not, he's your brother." Somehow I could speak properly now. "We were just talking and drinking," She gave me a hard look. "You know _I_ was drinking lots, hence the red face!" I babbled on a bit more until her frown cleared up a bit. She faced towards the road and turned the engine on.

"It's a bit weird though Bella, Edward doesn't usually talk to women. He usually just has short-lived girlfriends, who he snogs then dumps!" She laughed, and I tried to laugh too. Brilliant, he's hot, sings, intelligent and a man whore. Oh and 21.

Nice one Bella.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day

**So I hope you liked that little steamy-ish scene! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and noone.**

* * *

The next morning, I had the biggest hangover ever. I definitely remembered everything that happened. My heart rate quickened at the thought of his body on mine, him kissing me, his hand on my thigh. I shook my head hard, trying to rid the thoughts, but then got very dizzy and felt suddenly sick so I rushed to the bathroom and puked in the loo. That was basically what my morning consisted of.

By the afternoon, I had showered, dressed and managed a slice of toast. Still feeling a bit worse for wear, I decided I should probably at least draw up some rough lesson plans for the first term. My focus this year is on the A-level students' English Literature class. The Shakespeare play is Macbeth this year so that should be pretty simple, and I imagine the boys will be putting on dodgy Scottish accents. Then as the theme is the gothic era, we're also looking at Wuthering Heights and a book which is a collection of short gothic stories. I'd studied all of them at school and then at teacher training, but I was a pretty nervous about trying to portray gothic romance to a bunch of 17 year olds.

I made my way through my little flat to the dining/kitchen/sitting room. It was all open-plan apart from the bedroom and bathroom. When you walked in the door, you were in the living room and then a bit further was the kitchen and in the middle and island with some bar stools (that's the extent of my dining room). To the right of the kitchen was my bedroom which could barely squeeze a double bed and a wardrobe, and then through my bedroom was my bathroom with toilet, sink, shower and not much else. It was small, but it was home, and it was all I could afford. I always had Alice over because she lived with her family still, and although Mr and Mrs Cullen were nice, I always felt bad for imposing so Alice gave up trying to get me over and just came round mine. But for now, I got my work and spread it across the island in the kitchen, hopped onto the barstool and got to work. I had also decided to eschew Edward with a firm hand and pretend nothing had happened. I needed to responsible and grown up, not going round snogging 21 year olds fresh out of university. Now how to describe Heathcliff and Cathy's relationship…

**\- 1 week later -**

It was 8:15 and for some reason I was still sitting in my little VW Polo, gripping the steering wheel tightly. It was Monday, first day of term, and first day of teaching. I was genuinely bricking it. I knew I had to get out and find the headmaster, then the head of English and then to my classroom which would be my office for the next year, but I couldn't move.

"Come on Bella, you can do this!" Talking to myself made me sound crazy, but it was helpful. I tried to steady my breathing, but my phone buzzed and made me jump out of my skin. I quickly picked it up and read that the text was from Alice. Although I really hated sometimes, she was my best friend and always knew when I was nervous or worried or generally in a bad mood. The text read:

_Bella! Good luck today, I know you'll be fine. Call me at lunch. Let me know if there's any hot teacher's! ;) xoxo_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Not only was it funny that she wouldn't really care (her and Jasper had got a little cosy last Wednesday night), but also I don't know if I could look at any man the same again after kissing Edward. It literally was life changing, his lips were just…

"NO! Stop it Bella. Just get out the damn car." I got out of the car, got my laptop and work bag, slammed the door (probably too loudly as a few people turned their heads) and made my way towards the main building. When I got in, the reception area was all neat a tidy, with a conspicuous rubber plant in the corner of the room, attempting to make up for the lack of colour. Everything was a weird off white.

"Hi there. How can I help you?" The lady at the reception's voice seemed honest, but when I turned around the look she was giving me was definitely judgemental. Goodness knows when the last new teacher was. Probably 1987. I tried to give my brightest smile and answered.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, the new English teacher. I'm looking for the headmaster's office." The receptionist gave me a confused look and then shuffled around the desk looking for papers. She grabbed a handful then came out from the desk.

"Okay then Miss Swan, if you'll just follow me." I obediently followed, hoping we would dodge all the school corridors for now. But we didn't. On the way to the headmaster we passed nearly every single person in the whole school. I got a couple of wolf whistles from some of the younger, annoying boys, and some of the teachers gave me curious looks. But luckily the school wasn't too full, so not _everyone_ saw me.

When we got to the headmasters office, the receptionist (Julie I think her name was) ushered me in and shut the door behind me. The headmaster, or Mr Arnold Fernie, was a middle-aged man, with balding brown hair and glasses. He seemed pleasant enough, he talked me through all the things I should do, where to go for lunches and stuff like that, but also gave me an ample warning.

"Just be careful of some of the boys Miss Swan, they can be a bit rough and cruel sometimes, but it's purely because they are boys pumped full of hormones!" He chuckled. "Ah I remember those days. So young and full of zing!" Yes, he actually said zing. He muttered about the good old days but I really wasn't listening. It was getting to 8:30 and I wanted to get in class to be ready for my first lesson. Luckily this year I didn't have a form group, but that didn't make me less uneasy. Arnold's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Anyway, off you pop. Feel free to come back after school for a chat and such. Ta ta!" And I was ushered out if his office. No directions to my class or anything. I attempted to head back where I came from, but I just ended up in the main hall. Lots of boys were around now, and I could tell I was being watched and judged but I tried to ignore them and find my way. Luckily, a fellow teacher, a science teacher but I didn't quite catch his name directed me to my class. But I found when I got there I was late and my class was full of boys staring at me as I walked in. Well I thought I was nervous before, now I'm going to have a heart attack.

I managed to find some courage and walk to my desk and face them all, not really seeing their faces.

"Good morning boys. My name is Miss Swan and I'm your new English Lit teacher this year. I hope you all have your copies of Wuthering Heights as that's what we'll begin with today. First, I'll do the register and try to remember all your names." I nervously laughed and some of the boys chuckled back. Okay, this class seems to be nice…I hope.

I sat down and loaded up my laptop to find the register. I started going down the list, looking up and as each boy said their name. As my eyes moved down, I read the name _Edward Cullen_ and I stopped mid-sentence. Surely it wouldn't be the same Edward at the gig? Oh God, what if it was? I tentatively said, "Edward Cullen?" and looked up.

Well I might as well go to prison now.

It was him. THE Edward that had pushed me against the wall, grabbed my thigh and made me feel things I hadn't felt since I was a teenager. I looked at him and he looked straight back at me, no surprise on his face, just a smug little smile and his eyes full of knowing. I hope he hadn't told his friends.

"Yes Miss, I'm present." I very much wanted to shout, 'I know you're present, what the hell are you doing here? You're meant to be 21, not 17!' But I didn't. I looked as calmly as I could back at him, smiled and said, "Thank you Mr Cullen. George Davis?" I got a mumbled 'here' then moved down the list, trying to ignore Edward. When I finished the register, I managed to write on the board today's work and got them to crack on. When the first period has finished, the second period would be time for open discussion.

Once all questions were asked, and all mislaid books sorted, I settled down at my desk and tried not to look to the back of the class where Edward was sitting. Why didn't Alice ever mention that her brother was 17? Even a hint that he was still at school? I can't believe I had made out with a teenager. And I can't believe it was the best thing any man had given me in my entire life, and it was just kissing! I can't even begin to imagine how great it would be to have sex…

"Stop it!" I whispered to myself. A couple of the boys looked up from their work, but I gave them the famous teacher look of 'So why have you stopped working?' and they put their heads back down.

The first hour dragged by, but then suddenly I knew I had to get up and start a class discussion. I stood up from my desk and walked round to perch on my desk, trying and failing to be casual. Why did I decide to wear a pencil skirt today? I felt like I needed more clothes on when Edward was around, even though he is a _student_. I wanted to cry and punch things at the same time.

I drew a deep breath and tried to form some coherent words in my head.

"So class, you should have read the first few chapters of the book. Now tell me, what are your first impressions of Heathcliff?" Either, it was because I was new, because they were shy or they were just lazy, no one put their hand up. I waited a couple more seconds, about to start off the discussion myself, when a hand flew up at the back of the class. Oh God.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" Don't think of kissing him.

"Yeah, Miss Swan right?" I nodded. It was all I could manage. "Well I think he's a bit of a dick really." A lot of the boys sniggered; I could tell he was a bit of a class clown.

"Mr Cullen I would appreciate it if you didn't swear. But why do you think that?" I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping the blouse buttons wouldn't pop open. This blouse had shrunk in the wash and I thought I could get away with it. I caught Edward glancing at my chest, but he quickly looked up at me, eyes a bit darker than before.

"Well, he seems cruel, harsh and has a very dry sense of humour. I imagine that is reflective of his past, and the fact he is from Yorkshire." He laughed again, as did some of the other boys.

"Well you are partly right, but I don't think being from Yorkshire has that much to do with it." I smiled as normally as I could. "Any more suggestions?"

From then on in, the discussion went fairly well, with not so much as peep form Edward. When the bell rang for break, everyone got up and left. I had my head over my lesson plant for the next double period, and I sensed someone there. I knew who it would be.

"Mr Cullen." I tried not to put any emotion, whether it be sexually or anger related.

"Bella." He pulled the crooked, smug grin and I really wanted to slap him…and then kiss him. A lot.

"I'd rather you call me Miss Swan in school Edward." Again, I tried my best not to put any emotion into my voice, it would not help the situation.

"Apologies. I just wanted to see how you were after that Saturday night. Did you enjoy the gig?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I think we both knew what he really meant when he said gig.

"Actually, it wasn't as exciting as I thought. And I don't remember too much, vodka gives me amnesia." Damn it! This is not a conversation a teacher should be having with a student! He looked at me closely, a glimmer of doubt in his eyes, but then the smugness returned and he bent towards me so our faces were level.

"I think you rather enjoyed it _Miss_ Swan." I could feel his breath against my face and his eyes bored into mine, dark and smouldering. I never noticed they were a dark, buttery colour. I wanted to move back, try and not tempt myself, but I couldn't move away. He looked me up and down. "And I think you should wear a skirt all the time, it brings back fond memories." Then he abruptly stood up and walked out the room.

I just sat there like a lemon for a good 30 seconds trying to restart my brain. Then realising I hadn't peed or eaten since this morning, I rushed out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. This was going to be the longest school term in existence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Green-eyed Monster

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and noone.**

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur of introductions, new faces and trying not to think about Edward. I was still shocked at Edward's behaviour after the lesson, but also slightly turned on. He looked at me like he wanted to devour me, and I liked that. Too much. _But he's only 17_. If he was 21, I might have considered it, but with _eleven_ years difference, I couldn't see how it would ever work.

By the time I had returned to the headmaster at the end of the day, I felt unusually deflated. I had deluded myself into thinking I'd found the perfect, most gorgeous guy on the planet, when in fact I had found a horny teenager who drinks too much. And he's a student at the school I teach at. I sure know how to pick them!

"Miss Swan! How was your first day? Exciting I hope?" Mr Fernie was far too chipper for my liking.

"It was good thank you, lots to think about." I tried to be short and not give too much away.

"Ah yes, well now you've got the ball rolling, things should pick up. And by November it'll feel like you've been here for years!" I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Thank you Mr Fernie. I'll be on my way now, lots more lesson planning to do!" My attempt at being nonchalant seemed to work.

"Yes! A teacher's day never really ends at school! Toodle-pip then!" Toodle-pip? Seriously where does this guy come from? I smiled at him and left the office, attempting to find my way back to the car park. When I got there, only a few cars were left. I walked to my little Polo and while unlocking the door, looked over the roof. How did I know he would be there? Edward stood leaning against his shiny, silver Volvo across the car park, just looking at me. The smug smile was still there, making me angry now. He knows how much he affects me, and he's so damn proud of himself. Ugh.

I shook my head and got in my car, driving off home. I couldn't help but let a few little tears escape. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, it was embarrassing and a little degrading.

"No more Bella. Just focus on the job." I'd like to think saying at loud made it easier to stick to, but something told me that wouldn't be the case.

After that rather depressing evening, I braced myself for the next day. Edward was there in class, but I ignored him and only spoke to him if he asked a direct question, which was rarely. I tried to focus more on the texts we were reading and less on the fantasy that still floated about in my head. The rest of the day flew by, trying to ignore my brain and focus on teaching. It wasn't until the afternoon when I was heading home that my feelings hit me like a sledgehammer.

I was walking back to my car again, more tired than usual due to my lack of sleep the night before. I looked across the car park, pretending I wasn't looking for that someone, when I saw something that made my stomach lurch and my eyes sting. Edward was leaning against his Volvo, but next to him, _really _close to him was a girl. I had no idea where she had come from, considering this was an all-boys school, but I could see she was shamelessly flirting with him, touching his arm, flicking her hair and giggling away.

I had never wanted to punch someone before now. It was quite a sudden but very strong urge.

The girl was blonde and pretty, typical popular teenage girl type. And it pained me to see he was flirting _back_, all smiles and winks. My jealous side was starting to roar its ugly head. A line from the play Othello reverberated in my head; "O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; it is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on." Iago was such a shit-stirrer. Edward quickly glanced in my direction, his eyes looking surprised. _Surprised you'd been caught out, player?_ I quickly got in my car and drove to my flat, tears blurring my vision. When I got in, I opened up a bottle of wine and proceeded to get very drunk. I felt pathetic for being so upset, and angry because I knew nothing would ever happen, and also still _really_ horny. By about midnight, I resigned myself to my bed, got my vibrator out of my bedside drawer and had some alone time. If I could get rid of the aching desire to have a sex, maybe I'd stop thinking about him.

_2:00am_

Turned on my bedroom light and went into my drawer again. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer and more Bella and Edward - thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - We Need to Talk

**This chapter is nice and long for you guys - thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and noone.**

* * *

_Saturday, November 23__rd_

It had been a month and half since I had been teaching, and I was happy to say I was getting good at it. I was at the stage where students were handing in essays and I could really get a grip on people's writing styles and trying to help them improve. I no longer 'popped in' after school to see the headmaster; he assured me he had every confidence in my ability to teach 'the boys'. The only thing that made me nervous were my morning English Lit class, where Edward would inevitably be. Since I saw him with that girl, and after my epic crying and vibrator session, I had decided the best policy would be to be polite to him and no more. It was made easier by the fact that he didn't talk to me while I was on my own, and only spoke to me during class. But it still made my insides go to jelly, and my body flush with heat. Thank goodness he couldn't tell.

Nowadays, I tended to spend my weekends alone, usually marking work and attempting to keep on top of washing. I would usually see Alice but she and Jasper were 'official'. It was slightly gross because whenever they were around, they were all over each other. Like rashes. It made me feel pretty lonely too, so I started distancing myself a bit to make it easier. Now I was just a loner teacher.

*Phone buzzes*

Or not apparently.

_Bella! Me and Jaz are going to the pub tonight! Please please please come! Xoxo_

I sighed and quickly replied.

_Sorry Alice, got lots of marking to do. Besides, I don't want to be 3__rd__ wheel with you and 'Jaz'! xx_

There literally was a few seconds before my phone buzzed again.

_You get your butt to the pub Miss Swan. You need the night off, and the drummer Jacob wants to meet you properly. Double date alert! And if you say no, I will come over! Xoxo_

Alice was right, I did need the night off, and Jacob seemed pretty nice when I briefly saw him. And I really didn't want Alice to come over. I was deliberating when my phone buzzed again.

_Isabella Marie Swan. I will come down there!_

Ouch, no kisses! I quickly typed back.

_Fine! I'll be there. Xx_

Phone buzzed. _Yay! Xoxo_

I sighed and dragged myself over to my wardrobe. I should probably find something better than jogging bottoms and a hoodie to wear. I was debating a skirt when the memories of that night flooded back. Nope. No skirt. I opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green blouse with some flats. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair looked alright, and I looked a bit tired but it'll do for a pub.

I decided to walk to the pub, thinking that I wouldn't be able to drive back if I was inebriated (which I planned to be). I walked in and Alice practically jumped on me.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" She did seem to genuinely miss me; it made me feel pretty bad.

"Alice! I'm alright thanks, just busy. I'm sorry I haven't seen you much, it's just been so hectic!" I tried to give a convincing smile, and I did feel a bit relieved to be talking to Alice again.

"Aww Bella it's okay. Although I won't truly forgive you until you talk to Jacob. He is _hot. _I mean totally not my type, I like my guys blonde and called Jasper!" She turned around and winked at someone behind her, who then came over and put his arm around her.

"Are you talking about me again Alice? And you never introduced me properly to your friend." I couldn't help but feel a little sick at the way he looked at her. You could tell he adored her, and she him. They just fit so well together. I tried not to let my obvious jealously show.

"Oh of course! Jasper, this is my best friend Bella. Bella, this is my _gorgeous_ man Jasper." He put his arm out to shake my hand and I took it. It was weird, I felt strangely comfortable and at ease around him. It was nice to not be so uptight all the time.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too Jasper." And I smiled warmly back. I missed having friends.

"Oh and this is my fellow bandmate Jacob. He plays the drums." He gestured to the guy that came and stood next to him. Wow, I had forgotten how huge he was.

"Yeah we met briefly a little while back." I smiled up at Jacob, like literally had to tilt my head upwards to see him.

"Nice to meet you properly Bella." He didn't shake my hand, just smiled and relaxed against the bar. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw his eyes look me up and down. Although I could be delusional, I did feel pretty tired.

After the introductions, we got a table and Jasper and Jacob offered to buy us drinks. I originally declined, but Alice shot me a look and ordered two drinks for us. I sighed, making a mental note to pay Jacob back later.

"So Bella, how's your new job going? You never told me you were teaching at Edward's school! You should have said!" Her comment snapped me out of my thoughts. Edward had talked about me to Alice? Oh god, what if he told her about that night? I tried not to show how freaked out I was getting.

"Um, it's great, lots of marking and work to do though. Well, I didn't know Edward went there, I was probably just as surprised as he was." I think I was more surprised than anyone on the entire bloody planet.

"Well he totally raves about you at home! He says you're really good and you pick out the interesting bits to discuss about. I hope he doesn't get a crush on you; that would be really awkward!" Alice pulled a cringey face and looked over to the bar to see where the guys had got to. I briefly closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe slowly. Awkward didn't even slightly cover it. I opened my eyes just as Alice turned back round. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes popped.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Does Mum know you're out?" I blanched. Crap, and double crap. Then I heard is silky, amazing voice.

"Well she knows I'm out, just not here." I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I heard Alice exhale in annoyance.

"Well you're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight, otherwise I would totally grass on you!" Alice giggled and Edward came up behind me.

"Miss Swan? I haven't seen you out in a while." He looked at me as he walked to stand next to his sister. Apart from their pale skin, they looked nothing alike. I tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You can call me Bella outside of school Edward." I tried to smile, but I knew this one wasn't very convincing. Alice chipped in quickly.

"I was just telling Bella about how much you rave about her English lessons, you never stop!" Edward stared furiously at his sister, giving her the dirtiest look. Alice carried on. "I mean, it's good that you're concentrating on lessons now, rather than going through girls like a box of chocolates. I mean _Jessica_, really? Why would you even go out with her? And then dump her the next day?" She sighed and shook her head. "Have I really taught you nothing?" Words could not describe how pissed off Edward looked. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey Alice? Why don't you be nice and get me a drink. You know, being underage and all I can't get one." I could tell he was trying to smile nicely at her, even though he was pissed. Alice giggled. "Sure, why not?" She skipped off to go find Jasper at the bar. Great, now we were alone.

Edward took the seat Alice just vacated and looked at me. I risked a glance up and his eyes were smouldering at me, just like they did that night. They were a lighter colour tonight, not as dark as when we… well let's not think about that. To stop him looking at me I decided to bring up the Jessica thing.

"So, you've been dating a girl called Jessica then? Was that the blonde girl?" I couldn't help the bit of venom in my voice. He frowned in confusion, then like a switch, he realised what I meant.

"Ah, yeah. Well that was a girl called Lauren. Jessica is a brunette." He looked a bit nervous for once, the shoe seemed to be on the other foot. I must have given him a dodgy look, as he attempted to explain.

"I'm not a man whore or anything." I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not. I just find it hard to stick with a girl." My eyebrows stayed raised.

"So you just lead girls on and dump them the next day?" He looked uncomfortable now. What happened to the over-confident guy I met last month?

"Something like that I guess." Before I could retort about how bad his behaviour with women was, Alice, Jasper and Jacob returned with drinks. Jacob frowned when he saw Edward there, but only for a second. They all sat down around us, and an awkward silence ensued. Of course it was Alice who broke it.

"So where's Mike? We've nearly got the whole band here!" I quickly sipped my drink, thinking the quicker I finished it, the quicker I could go home and wallow in my bed. Jacob was the one who answered.

"Mike's currently consoling his best friend. I think her name's Jessica or something. She got dumped yesterday." Jacob shrugged, obviously not caring too much. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows at him again; he tried to supress a smile.

"Aww poor Jessica. Well maybe those two would get together, Mike's a nice guy." Jasper and Jacob nodded in agreement. Edward grimaced. I decided this was too painfully awkward to endure so I decided to leave. I went to get up.

"Sorry guys, I've got loads of work to do before Monday, so I'll love you and leave you." Alice frowned at me.

"But Bella! You need a night off!" She pouted at me. Oh not the guilt tripping again!

"Sorry Alice, we'll meet up next weekend I promise. Bye guys." I turned around to leave, hearing the guys mumbled goodbyes. I left the pub, looking forward to the 30 minute walk to clear my head, when I heard the door open behind me.

"Bella!" Three guesses who that might be. I turned around and Edward was there, the moonlight glinting off his pale skin, his bronze hair shining and eyes glittering. I tried not to melt on the spot.

"Bella, are you walking home? Let me walk back with you, I don't think Alice would forgive me if something happened." I was about to object but he caught up with me and began to walk. I hurried to follow.

We walked in silence for a bit, only talking when Edward asked which way to turn on a street. The tension was thick in the air; you could cut it with a knife. And some of it was definitely sexual. On my part anyway. I was snapped away from my sexual thoughts by noticing that Edward was staring at me.

"Bella, I think we should talk about that night." The one thing I really didn't want to talk about.

"What is there to talk about? We were drunk, we kissed, end of." I tried not to think about it otherwise I know I would blush. Edward kept staring at me.

"A kiss? That was more than a kiss Bella." He had his hands shoved in his pockets, but I could tell his fists were clenched.

"Edward, you are a student and I'm a teacher, we should never have done that." Yeah, I thought, we should have done more. We were nearing my flat now, and we both slowed down the pace. I didn't know whether he'd walk me all the way to my level, but we stopped outside the main door.

"I disagree." He looked at me, completely serious, but his eyes smouldered. "I can't help it Bella, when I first saw you, I knew I…" He took a deep breath; trying to control himself? "I knew I wanted you. Bad." I swallowed, trying to wet my now suddenly dry throat. How many weeks had I been waiting to hear that? How many nights had I dreamed about our first encounter? Too many.

I didn't know what to say. I _wanted_ to say how much I wanted him too, and every time I saw him my insides fluttered and my underwear got a little bit damp. But I didn't, I just looked down and tried to hide my eyes. I felt Edward's fingers on my chin and he lifted my head up so I could look into his eyes. They were darker now than they were earlier, still smouldering, but like burning coal in a fire.

"And I think you want me too Bella. I can tell that you do. Stop resisting me." He bent his head down and kissed me just below my ear and down my neck. I should have moved away, told him to back off. But instead my eyelids fluttered closed and my head fell back a bit. His voice was husky now, deeper and more irresistible.

"You know you want me, why don't you just _give in_." He whispered the last two words into my ear. My resolve was cracking, my heart was hammering and my underwear was pretty damn wet. I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Your body wants me Bella," He kissed up my neck and along my jaw, his lips now millimetres from mine. I was caving; I couldn't resist him much longer. When he spoke, his lips moved gently against mine. "Just _let go_."

I opened my eyes and looked at the dark, lustful orbs that seemed to be looking right into my very being, my very soul. Before I could even process what was going on, my body moved forward, closing the gap between us.

* * *

**What do you think? Hearing your opinions would be great!**


	6. Chapter 6 - I Will Be There

**Sorry, another short one guys, but it's a bit more exciting!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and noone.**

* * *

As soon as our lips touched, all of the emotions from the past weeks came flooding into my brain, blurring all rational thought and reason. This kiss was less drunken passion, more sensual lust. He kissed me slowly, almost lazily, but there was too much desire in it to mistake it for laziness. His tongue caressed my own, sending little sparks through my body every time they touched. Without me realising it, his hands had found my waist and were stroking back and forth, sending even more tingles through my body. My hands wound their way around his neck, running my fingers through the hair on the back of his head, eliciting a purr like sound from his chest. With our bodies pressed close together we stayed like this for, for what felt like to me, an immeasurable amount of time. It was only when someone wolf-whistled as we walked past did Edward pull away. It certainly wasn't going to be me pulling away.

He smiled ruefully at the wolf-whistler, and looked down back at me. My hands were still around his neck, and with me being on my tiptoes to reach him, our faces were still only millimetres apart.

"Bella, can we go into your flat? I think it would be a little more…private up there." He bent his head down to kiss me again, it was only a short kiss, but it was a slow, lingering one that had me craving for more.

"Edward…I'm not sure we should." He frowned at that, his dark eyes confused. "No matter what either of us may feel, I'm _eleven_ years older than you. This could never work." His eyes hardened a little. Something was off, I could tell that much, but he wasn't going to let me know anytime soon. I slowly unwound my hands from his neck and came off my tip toes. My hands slid down from his shoulders to his chest where they rested, until he grabbed them with his hands and held them in front of us.

"Bella, _please_. I would never beg you, but you have no _idea_ how much I want to take you up to your bedroom and…" His eyes darkened more in response to his train of thought, my heart fluttered and my panties became even more ruined. He inhaled deeply, like he smelt something, and then groaned as he breathed out. "Bella, I _know_ you want it. Why are you saying no? It doesn't matter about the age difference!"

"It's not just that!" I shrugged my hands from his and stepped back a bit. "I am your _teacher_ Edward. I could get fired! I could go to jail damn it!" I was starting to panic a bit at the thought of prison. He sighed and put his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his fingers. Every time he touched my skin, it felt like it was on fire.

"Okay, I won't push you into it, no matter how right I am. But I know that you want me Bella, and one day you're not going to be able to stop yourself." He looked adamant. I gulped again. He put his hand around my head and pulled me toward him, our lips crashing together. I couldn't have stopped him even if I tried. We kissed passionately, urgently, my resolve was crumbling again but I knew this wasn't a good road to travel down. I pulled away gasping for breath, and he went to kissing my neck again. Then he whispered in my ear.

"And when you let go Bella, I will be there, and I will make you scream. I promise you that." Then he abruptly turned and walked away. I stood there, gasping for breath looking after him. When I composed myself, I ran up to my flat and straight into my bedroom.

I wanted to scream at myself. Why did I say no? I've been dying to have sex for months and this demi-god of a man wanted to, and I quote 'make me scream'! And I said no! I mean, it would be very illegal, irresponsible and just down right naughty, but he seems to just _know _what I want and where I want it. To be fair, the experience is probably from his countless girlfriends.

Ugh, I had forgotten about that.

Maybe he was just fooling around with me? I shook my head at my own thought. He was too intense for this to be fooling around. With that Lauren girl he was laughing and joking, but with me…well I think he means it.

But why? Why would anyone want me like that? I'm an average looking woman, sure I had a pair of boobs (30 DD isn't bad), and I was a bit curvy, but apart from that I was short and pale. Good old plain Jane if you ask me. I sighed, unsure of what I was feeling and what I _should_ be feeling. I got up and changed into my comfy t-shirt and pyjama shorts and got into bed, still thinking of him. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine his lips on mine, the way his eyes looked intensely into mine. I sighed, turned over and opened my bedside drawer.

This was going to be one of those nights.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**And for the people panicking that Bella is being a bit of a paedo, I wouldn't worry... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Longest Week

**This chapter isn't too exciting, but I promise the next chapter will be a bit more interesting!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and noone. **

* * *

Sunday passed in a blur of marking essays on Wuthering Heights, trying not to think about the night before, and failing to not think about the night before. Even the bottle of Pinot Grigio didn't help.

Edward's words played over and over in my head. _"And when you let go Bella, I will be there, and I will make you scream. I promise you that."_ A shuddered at the thought. It was almost a threat, but it didn't quite work as he was threatening to sex me up so good that I would scream my face off. No matter how good that sounded, something wasn't quite right.

He was hiding something I was sure of it. The random and multiple girlfriends and the insistence that our ages didn't matter were obvious. Not to mention his exceedingly dark eyes and almost uncanny ability to tell when I'm horny. What is up with that?

Either way, the more I played it around in my head, the weirder it seemed. I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about him and try and focus on some of the awful grammar mistakes in the English essays. Sorry boys, but there's going to be a lot of red pen!

_Monday morning_

I was so lucky I had marked all those essays last night. The head of department, Mr Boyd, has asked all the English teachers to have one-to-one meetings with the pupils to discuss their most recent essays, and then to evaluate their abilities to determine if some of the boys need to drop out from English. And he wanted us to start today. The meetings were meant to be held either during break, lunch, after school or during free periods. Lucky for me, I had a free period at the end of every day, allowing me to get back earlier than most teachers to do marking. I didn't think many of the students had a free period last thing, so fingers crossed I could keep it free!

I walked into my English class (studiously ignoring Edward) and slapped the essays down on my desk. The boys looked toward me with a look of horror on their faces.

"Right class, Mr Boyd has asked us teachers to do one-on-one meetings with you all to discuss your most recent essays and see how you're doing so far." I didn't want to mention that some may be dropping the class. "Unfortunately, this has to happen out of lesson time so you'll have to book appointments in either break, lunch or after school. I have a free period last thing so if any of you have a free then you may book a slot then. If not, say goodbye to your lunch!" The class groaned in unison.

I smiled as brightly as I could. "Now today, we'll be looking at Cathy and Linton's relationship, so if you'll turn to the next chapter we'll do a quick read through then have a discussion."

The lesson was pretty dull for me as I had read it a billion times, but the discussion was interesting and my faith that was lost when reading the essays was somewhat restored. I tried not to notice Edward didn't join in, but I failed at that one, miserably. By the end of the class I was almost relieved.

"Before you leave, make sure you right down when you can have an appointment. And if you can, try not to _completely_ fill my lunches up, I need to eat too you know." Some of the boys laughed, and slowly but surely put their names down and left. Again, I noticed a presence and I looked up to find Edward was standing there, reading the list of names.

"Miss Swan? You said you have free period at the end of that day? That's a 50 minute slot right?" He looked over the page with an innocent expression, but his eyes said otherwise. I took a deep breath in before answering.

"Yes it is, if you think you need to stay the whole 50 minutes." He looked at me intently, eyes flickering just a little.

"Yes, I believe I do." He smirked a little then wrote his name in my Friday afternoon slot. Typical. "I definitely need to go over some specific details in my essay, bits I haven't quite decided on yet. I think you'll be able to help me with that Be- Miss Swan." He quickly corrected himself, remembering the first day. But that smug smile was back. He knew there was nothing I could do to object to being alone with him for 50 minutes. In a classroom. On a Friday afternoon. I sighed, trying to hide my nerves.

"Well Mr Cullen, I will see you tomorrow morning then." I smiled as politely as I could while he just smirked at me.

"Yes you will Miss." And with another burning look, he walked out of the class.

I banged my head on the desk.

"Bella, you need to stop doing this! You're going to get in trouble!" Talking aloud helped, honest.

"Miss Swan?" I abruptly stopped banging my head and looked to the door, seeing Eric from my class come in. He looked completely confused.

After quickly composing myself, I beckoned Eric in. He only needed to change his time after remembering he had other appointments, but he left in quite a rush. Probably thought I was completely crazy.

Well I did make out with a 17 year old. I hit my head on the desk again.

The day dragged on longer than usual due to the various appointments during all my breaks, so by the time I got back to my flat, I was bushed. The weekend had taken its toll on me, both emotionally and physically. My head was throbbing, so wine was out of the question. I decided to chuck on my pyjamas early, curl up on the sofa and watch some crappy TV that I didn't have to think about to watch. I quite liked cooking programmes, they gave me ideas as I was quite a nifty cook sometimes, but they always made me feel so hungry! I nipped to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of nachos. Oh great, now I'm comfort eating.

To say the week dragged would be an understatement. Without breaks between lessons, and little time to eat, I was slowly getting more tired and grumpy as the week went on. On Thursday, Alice popped over to my flat and I very nearly shouted in her face. I know she was only checking on me because I wasn't answering any of her texts, but you'd think when she walked in and saw the mess that my flat she'd guess I was _very_ busy.

But with Alice you can't be subtle; you have to whack her in the head with it. She was going on and on about getting to know Jacob some more, whittling about how I needed a man in my life. I knew that, but unfortunately for both of us, the man I secretly wanted and vehemently tried to ignore was her brother. In the end, I had to promise I would go out with her on Saturday and not leave early like I did last time.

That was if I made it through Friday afternoon. _"And when you let go Bella, I will be there…"_ I shuddered and my body flushed. Baby Jesus help me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
